cheryljokerfandomcom-20200215-history
Amber Heard (human)
Amber is a human and Lake's lover. Biography A human owned by the Ash, Dr. Amber Heard serves as a "doctor" for the Light Fae. Her position earns her the respect of the Light Fae, despite being human. She was bewitched by Lake during their first meeting and has since fallen in love with her. She has extensive knowledge of the different types of Fae and their abilities and find human medicine mundane by comparison. She taught Lake how to control her powers. When The Ash went into a coma after a freak accident, she was passed on to the new Ash as "chattel". It was revealed that The Ash has a hold on Amber due to the fact that her girlfriend Nadia has been in a coma for five years. In return for being given the opportunity to help Nadia, Amber had to swear her allegiance to The Ash. Personality Amber's loyalty to the Ash and the Light Fae seemed unquestionable. She stayed by the last Ash's side almost constantly while he was in a coma trusting no one else to treat him. She is extremely professional and serious, only relaxing in Lake's company though she is obviously very private and guarded about her circumstances. She has helped Lake on many occasions even though she herself has admitted it could be dangerous if the Ash found out about it. She also seduced Lake to keep her away from Fae politics when the Ash told her to, straining their relationship for awhile as Lake felt betrayed. Amber seems to have done this to protect Lake and has since been forgiven. She is very much in love with Lake and has shown jealousy towards Chris, just as he has been jealous of her. Despite that, when her girlfriend Nadia awoke from her coma, Lauren resumed their relationship. Powers and Abilities Amber is human and hence doesn't have powers. She is on the other hand, a very knowledgable doctor of the Dark Fae and understands Fae more than a lot of other people. She is a scientist and researcher, and her strength is coming up with a cure for the needy ones. Relationships *Lake: Despite a rocky relationship, Amber and Lake rekindled their romance and sexual partnership which also revealed that Amber has a girlfriend Nadia who is in coma she is treating. It also appears that Nadia is the reason the Ash has a hold on her. When Amber resumed her relationship with Nadia, Lake became "a very good friend." *'Lachlan': He is the new Ash of the Light Fae. They have a strained relationship. Amber escapes to Lake's house after he commands all humans under his control must be locked away when not working. *Naya: Amber has a strained relationship with Naya because she has broken Lake's heart in the past and Naya, being protective of Lake does not entirely trust Amber. Although later when it was revealed that Amber has a girlfriend in coma, it was Naya who told Lake to give Amber a chance to explain her relationship with Nadia. *'Trick': Both Amber and Trick have shown much respect for one another and Trick seeks out Amber's advice due to her extensive knowledge of all things Fae. *'Chris:' Amber and Chris have had a very strained relationship in the past due to their mutual love for Lake and have both shown jealousy at times towards one another. Additionally, Chris seemed to have some disdain for her because she is human and the property of the Ash. Recently their relationship seems to have improved and they now work together to help Lake. *'Hale': Amber and Hale seem to have a friendly relationship but have had little interaction. *'Nadia': Amber's girlfriend, she appeared to have contracted a serious Fae disease while on a trip to Congo with Amber. Actually, she had been cursed so that the Ash could get leverage on Amber. She has been in a coma for the last 5 years. In exchange for helping Nadia, Amber had to swear her allegiance to the Ash and become his property. Although she was eventually cured of the curse, Nadia was eventually corrupted by the Garuda, causing her to become psychopathic and forcing Lake to kill her. Category:Lost Girl (cheryljoker)